Jack's Journal
by The Ultimate Obsession
Summary: Sam convinces Jack to keep a journal ofter some very strange things happen. CH. 3 is UP
1. Default Chapter

Well I guess I should start writing now. Carter gave me this little book thingy here and said I should write down what has happened over the past nine years. Where to start though, I don't know exactly how to explain it, all of this has happened so fast. Maybe I'll go ask Daniel for some help.

Daniel told me that I should start from the very beginning. All the way back eight years ago in 1998. It was our second year working on the Stargate program, not counting mine and Daniel's mission to Abydos. We had gone to this alien world (P3R-272) to look at a ring or words or something. When we got there Teal'C decided to look through this little window thingy. All he saw was colorful lights, so I decided to see for myself what was through that window, and that started one of the strangest journeys of my life. When I fist looked through all I saw was colorful lights too. But then that damn window sprouted arms and grabbed me around the head. It forced me to look at those lights and then it let me go and I collapsed. When I came to I was back on Earth, In the SGC infirmary. Ol' Doc Fraiser said there was nothing wrong with me but I should take it easy for some time. That's when all the trouble started.

I started using weird words like cruvis and Kozars in place of common earth terms. Then I started talking completely in this language, which I now know is the language of the Ancients. Then I started feeling the need to go through the Stargate. The only thing I can relate that feeling to is an event that happened two years later where we all became addicted to this light thing. I knew I needed to go through the Stargate I just didn't know where. (This whole next part is from what Daniel, Teal'C, Carter, and Hammond told me) Then I began to feel compelled to build something. I guess it was a very make-shift ZPM, because it worked just like one. While I was doing all of this crazy stuff, Carter and Teal'C got stuck on a planet that got really hot. I got to use my awesome (rolling eyes) ancient knowledge to draw a little picture of the DHD and got them home. I finished my ZPM and attached it to the gate. Then I began entering co-ordinates to somewhere. When I dialed the first six it did just like it normally does but then when I put in the seventh chevron it did not engage the wormhole but rather locked just like the previous six. I continued to dial in an eighth chevron and the wormhole formed. Carter thought that this was an address to another galaxy. Well, like usual, she was right. I went through the gate and ended up on a planet with a whole bunch of Asgard on it. They took the Ancient knowledge out of my brain. And we talked for a while. They told me there was once an alliance of four races in the galaxy- The Asgard, including them and my buddy Thor, The Nox, who we had met the previous year, The Ancients who built the Gates and put all of this dumb knowledge in my brain, and the Furlings, a race we still haven't met yet even after almost a decade of being out there. They also said humanity was heading in the right direction but we still had to prove ourselves before we could become the "Fifth Race"

Well stuff was quiet for a while after that. Not quiet in the sense that we did nothing because we did. Daniel died and came back, I got killed by a Goa'uld more times than I want to count, and loads of other stuff happened too, but none of it is relevant to this story.

So while Daniel was dead he came to us (SG1) and said that there was this lost city of the Ancients, yup those guys again, and that we needed to find it. Then later he came back to life (NO I AM NOT KIDDING) and we went on a little search for it. Well we didn't find the lost city on that search but we found a place where the ancients put another head grabber thing. We had to protect the knowledge of the Ancients form Anubis so I stuck my head in that grabber again. And again I saw all the little lights and got the knowledge of the Ancients. Again I knew something about a place I had to go. I told Daniel, In the Ancient's language of course, and it turned out that the place we had to go to was down in Antarctica. Daniel thought that this could be the lost city and that it would answer all of our problems. Man we had a lot of problems going on. Hammond got replaced by some lady who wasn't even military, and even worse Anubis was coming to attack Earth. When we finally got down to Antarctica I found a room with a whole bunch of ancient technology and there was this chair. I sat in it and all of this really weird stuff happened. I was able to control stuff with my mind. I made a whole bunch of little glowey things come out of the ground and attack Anubis' ship. Then I found a chamber and something just told me to go into it. I knew this could be the End for me and so I said my goodbyes to my three best friends in the world, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter and Teal'C. I told them not to forget me and that I really cared for them. It was a very emotional time for all of us.

So when I woke up from this sleep thingy I was on Thor's ship and Daniel and Teal'C were there too. My subconsciousness connected to Thor's ship and made a weapon to kill the Replicators. Then Thor took all of the ancient knowledge out of my brain just like the other Asgard had the last time. My Replicator killing gun was awesome, while it worked. Fifth made a Replicator to look just like carter and she allowed It access to the computers on the alpha site. She made herself immune to the gun but not before she killed fifth. So my gun went un-operational.

So for almost another year, actually until a few weeks ago, there were no more issues with the ancients, or their head grabby things. That was until that strange night.


	2. Chapter 2

So for almost another year, actually until a few weeks ago, there were no more issues with the ancients, or their head grabby things. That was until that strange night.

I was staying on the base because there had been a whole bunch of gate problems and stuff that day, so I figured it would be good to be close by if another problem arose. I had been resting and all of a sudden I crashed into a hard metal floor, definitely not the floor of my base. I sat bolt upright and found my self on an Asgard ship. I looked around for any sign of Thor or any other Asgard I might know. Then I heard Thor's voice coming from behind me. I asked him what he wanted with me and why Sg1 hadn't been beamed up with me. He replied by beaming up all of SG1.

I was thoroughly embarrassed when they were beamed up, as I wasn't fully dressed. Mitchell, Carter, Daniel and Teal'C all looked at me in confusion. Daniel Immediately walked over to the console and began talking to Thor, he motioned for Mitchell to follow as he had not met Thor personally before. When Teal'C followed suit I knew exactly what they were doing. For some reason Teal'C and Daniel find humor in putting me and Sam in awkward situations. And I have to say this was one of the most awkward ever. I mean C'mon I didn't even have a shirt on and they left her to talk with me. But at least I wasn't the only one embarrassed. Carter couldn't even manage to make eye contact with me she just kept looking down at the floor. I really didn't want it to be like this so I tried to think of a way to make it less awkward. Apparently so was Carter because she came up with a brilliant idea. She asked me if I was cold. All I had to do was go along with it and I did. I asked Thor if he could beam me up a BDU jacket. When he did things got a hell of a lot less awkward between us. Me and Carter had just started talking when Thor interrupted again. He said he needed to talk to me and he wasn't sure why I asked that SG1 get beamed up. I replied that I did NOT ask for SG1 to be beamed up but simply asked why they weren't there. Once he understood what I meant he offered to beam them back down since what he was gong to tell me would be regarded as a very private matter by most. I told him that it was ok that they were there since I would just tell them as soon as I got beamed back down anyways. I actually want to find them before I write this next part.

The Asgard, as a race are really low on tact, so I knew whatever Thor was going to tell me was going to be very bluntly stated. He said something along the lines of "O'Neill, you are not human." Well you can bet this caught me off guard. I figured he would be telling me something about the Goa'uld or something not that I wasn't human! I asked Thor what I was then, If not human. He told me that he wasn't entirely sure but I was certainly not human, my DNA had changed completely! And guess who was behind the whole non-human thing, you guessed it, The Ancients. Them and their damn head grabber again. Thor said that after the first repository got downloaded into me I slowly began changing, but he said that it was such a slow process that I would be dead before it was done. The when, two years ago, I got that other repository into my head it quadrupled the speed of the process. That is why/ how I became and alien. Thor also said that if I were to get the ancients knowledge put into my head now I would be able to handle it. He said I was also advanced enough to help the Asgard race with their host issues. I guess that kinda makes me a super-human, since I don't really seem any different except for that I am not human. (This whole thing is me writing down Cater, Teal'C and Daniel's interpretation of what Thor was saying. I seriously think I could have understood Carter telling me about the inner workings of the DHD or wormhole physics better than what this had just told me.) I asked Thor why I needed to know all this and why I couldn't just go on thinking I was human. He said that it had something to do with a prediction made thousands of years before. The four great races were told that in a time of great peril a new fifth race would emerge with the technology and knowledge to help the alliance out. I finally realized that Thor was talking about me! I was the "Fifth Race" that I had learned about so long ago. When that Asgard had told me that humanity was on its way, he was wrong. The only human he had encountered was me and at that point my makeup had already begun changing. By looking at me he assumed that was what all of humanity was, but I guess not.

When Thor was done talking to me Sam walked over and told me that she wanted to talk to me alone. She wanted to know what I thought about the whole alien thing. I told her I was fine with it, I guess, and that I was the same person, just not human. Then she started to look nervous and almost started to cry. She wanted to know what the president and the rest of the Government would think of an alien running the most top-secret base in the country. I told her that alien or not I was a decorated General in the United States Air Force. But if there were major issues I would retire. This made her start sobbing uncontrollably. She said that if I retired the NID would be able to get me. I told her that no such thing would happen. Even if I did retire no NID agent was gonna catch me.

Right then Thor called me back to the bridge. When I got there he told me that certain people in my life were not what they seemed. That some people, as I already knew, were given the chance to avoid death if it was for a reason important enough. He also said that he had contacted the three other races and they were sending representatives to do some sorta initiation into the club thing. The Ancients' representatives were already on the ship now. I told him that I wanted to meet them. Thor said that I knew all of them already, very well. I told him that I didn't think I knew any ancients, except Oma Desala. He replied that it was not her, but I did indeed know the people. I was staring to get annoyed with the waiting Thor was putting me through. And I just wanted to meet these descended people. Thor then told the first "representative' to come out. I really think I was half expecting it to be Anubis or something (since he was ascended at one time). But when I saw who it was I just broke down and started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

. Thor then told the first "representative' to come out. I really think I was half expecting it to be Anubis or something (since he was ascended at one time). But when I saw who it was I just broke down and started crying.

It was my son Charlie. It was impossible that he was there, he had died over ten years ago, but he really was. When I finally got over the shock of seeing him I managed to croak out his name, and he ran over to me. This was all just too good. But then it got better. I heard someone else walk into the room. When I heard them say my full name – Jonathan, I knew exactly who it was, my mom. I stood up, turned around and looked at them. My parents had died not long after I got back from the Abydos mission. My mom asked if I was going to go over and greet them, and my dad said I looked like I had just seen a ghost. I told him I had just seen three. Charlie then ran over to correct me. "We're not ghosts, daddy" he said "we really are here, and not energy either so don't even think or trying to throw a shoe through ME" Teal'C and Carter looked confused but Daniel just cracked up. I told them that it was a long story and not a very good one either.

I asked Thor what this was all about and how these people could be alive. He said that he could not answer that and only they could. So Charlie told me how it all happened. He said that as he lay dying at the hospital, when me and his "mommy" had taken him there, Oma came to him and told him that he would have the chance to help me out later in his "life", but only if he chose to ascend. My mom and dad told me that it was the same for them, a chance to help me later on if they ascended. I was still confused as to how they could be the representatives of the ancients. They were humans. Daniel was able to explain this one to me. He said that when you ascend you are immediately given all the knowledge of the ascended, and if you descend you can keep this knowledge, as long as you know how. I told Thor that this was cool and everything but I just wanted to have some time to think it all over. Thor said that this was ok and that he would beam me back up when the other races arrived. So me, Carter, Mitchell, Teal'C and Daniel all prepared to be beamed back down to the base.

When I got back to Earth I figured I should probably inform my superiors about my alien-ness. That's when I got really concerned. I mean the government had been cool to Teal'C but I wasn't sure if they would act the same way to me. The first person I called was General George Hammond. He was my commanding officer when I first got the repository, and he was also a close friend of mine. I figured h would also want to know and would be able to give me advice on how to tell the president. I told him everything-not being human, how my dead relatives had come back and how I was a huge part of Danny's meaning of life stuff. He asked if I had told anyone else and I said that other than SG1 and himself no one knew. He said I should call the president immediately and talk it over with him. So I did just that. The president said that I could stay in charge of the base, for now. I'm not sure if that means they are looking for a replacement for me or I will be able to stay as commander. I also have to keep him informed of how the alliance goes. He said that being aligned with the four most powerful races in the universe could be a VERY good thing.

As I hung up the phone Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell knocked on the door to my office. I told him to come in. He wanted to know if meetings with the Asgard were always like this or if this was a one time thing. I told him that in the past the Asgard usually beamed us up if there was an issue with an enemy, either of ours of theirs, but now whenever I got beamed up it would be for the alliance. Colonel Mitchell is a new guy at the base; him and carter have split control of SG1. I liked it a lot better when I was a normal old colonel and was in SG1. Just me, carter, Daniel and Teal'C going off to save the world, make new allies and kick some major Goa'uld ass.

So for one day I stayed on base. Baal came by to visit; well I guess it wasn't really a visit, more of an "I hear you have some new allies" attack speech. He also told me that even with allies the tau'ri were still too weak to take on the Goa'uld successfully. I told him that I was not a tau'ri. He also said he wanted to come to the SGC to discuss plans for the destruction of some unforeseen enemy. (Yeah right there is no enemy). I told him that he couldn't come right now because I might be leaving soon. He told us again that we would pay for our impudence and I told him again that I didn't know what that word meant. I had almost become an inside joke between us. Agh, I did not just say I have an inside joke with a Goa'uld. That's just wrong.

Well anyways, after that I had a few more days on base before Thor would beam me back up. So, I did what I always do when I'm not working, go to Minnesota and fish. I guess Carter felt bad for me or something because she actually agreed to come along.

It was a bit of an awkward ride out there. We didn't do much talking for the first 10 hours of the ride. It takes almost a full day to get to the cabin. When we finally got there it was about 0300 and we were both very tired. Actually Carter had fallen asleep in the car. I got her up and we went into the house. I showed her to the guest bedroom and immediately went up to the roof. At both of my houses, Colorado and Minnesota I had a telescope on the roof. I really like looking at stars. After the first Abydos mission I spent most of my time up there just looking.

I had been looking, trying to find some of the planets the stars that we had been to when I heard someone climb up onto the roof behind me. It was Carter. Well no duh, she was the only one up there but I thought it sounded dramatic. I asked her if she wanted to look at some stars. She said that would be nice. So we sat, well actually laid there, and I pointed out constellations. I kinda thought it was funny that I knew more about something than Carter did.

Well I guess we fell asleep because when I woke up it was already late in the morning. I got Carter up and told her we needed to get ready and that we had already lost some very valuable fishing time. She tried to tell me that she didn't fish but I reminded her that she had come fishing with me before. She reminded me that I had told her there were no fish in the lake before. She finally agreed and we took the boat out to the middle of the lake and started to fish. About an hour later Sam thought she saw something in the lake. She stood up to get a better look, apparently forgetting the number one rule on being in a row boat- no standing up. Well she remembered that rule a little too late and the boat had already begun to tip over. We both, along with the contents of the boat were thrown into the lake. When we resurfaced we were both soaked and scrambled to grab onto the overturned boat. Eventually we managed to turn the boat upright and climb back into it but that took a lot of work.

We rowed back to shore and went back into the cabin. We were both completely soaked and were stating to get cold. I told Carter to go take a shower and warm up. While she was showering I sat and thought. It had been so much fun out on the lake with the boat. I wished that it could always be like that. Just me and Carter. We both knew that we had feelings for each other; we just couldn't do anything about it because of the regulations. I knew that she felt something or else she would have married Pete, and after she broke up with him if she didn't feel anything she would not have come to the cabin that very day with me.

Carter had been in the shower a long time so I decided to go see if she was ok, when I was outside the door to the bathroom I knocked but didn't go in, that would have been rude. She said she would be out in minute but before I could respond I was beamed away in a flash of white light. I was on Thor's ship again. And I was still soaking wet. A few minutes later Carter was beamed up too. She was freshly showered and still had wet hair. Thor wanted to know if we had been going swimming lately. I told him that we weren't intentionally swimming but we had been in the lake recently. I said that I wanted to shower before I met with the other two races. Thor said that was ok, but only one of the races was here at the moment. The Nox representatives had arrived and were very eager to meet me.


End file.
